


Не думай о ней

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Rosenkreuz, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: О педагогических проколах, кадровой политике и очередной истории знакомства





	Не думай о ней

Все начинается в тот момент, когда Брэд Кроуфорд – еще не оракул, а просто молодой человек с особыми способностями, весьма, впрочем, амбициозный, - переступает порог учебного центра Розенкройц и ему там не нравится.

Справедливости ради, стоит заметить, что иллюзий насчет школы-интерната для особо одаренных детей, куда его неожиданно для всех, кроме самого Кроуфорда, перевели посреди учебного года, Брэд не питает с самого начала. Пресловутое шестое чувство, о котором столько толкуют вокруг, и в существовании которого никогда не сомневался он сам, не дает ему такой возможности. 

Когда директор приюта, краснолицый здоровяк мистер Дэбенхэм, сообщает ему «новость», Кроуфорд делает вид, что слушает его очень внимательно, но перед глазами у него не увешанные грамотами стены кабинета, а стоящая посреди осеннего сада худенькая девочка в клетчатом пальтишке. Ее нет и в помине, но Кроуфорд видит ее так же ясно, как свои руки. На вид девочке лет двенадцать, и у нее слишком серьезное для ее возраста лицо. Порыв ветра поднимает в воздух жухлые листья, но Кроуфорду чудится, что ветер здесь не при чем, и листья кружатся под ее пристальным взглядом.

Из задумчивости его выводит хлопок по спине.

\- Ты не представляешь, стервец, насколько тебе повезло, - басит мистер Дэбенхэм, и Брэду остается лишь кивнуть и развести руками: не представляю, виноват, исправлюсь. 

Что еще положено говорить в таких случаях? 

Иными словами, собираясь в дорогу, Кроуфорд готов ко всему, и в первую очередь к тому, что школа окажется отнюдь не пряничным домиком. 

Воображение рисует ему большой мрачный дом в безлюдной сельской местности, огороженную колючей проволокой территорию, гнетущую атмосферу психиатрической лечебницы, и отчасти его ожидания оправдываются. Территория Розенкройц действительно отгорожена от остального мира высоким забором, на въезде дежурит охрана с собаками, но на этом сходство с его фантазиями заканчивается.

Мягкое освещение, абстрактные полотна на светло-желтых стенах, современная мебель. Просторный холл главного корпуса больше напоминает офис преуспевающего бизнесмена из Сити, чем общежитие школы-интерната, будь она хоть трижды элитной. И это настораживает.

Кроуфорд оглядывается по сторонам, словно ожидая увидеть, как сейчас откроется дверь и одного из питомцев Розенкройц выведут в смирительной рубашке, но ничего такого не происходит. За окном ноябрьская хмарь, собирается дождь, и девочка из его видения стоит в саду под старым платаном.

\- Это Эмма, - раздается у него над ухом. Кроуфорд оборачивается. Перед ним миловидная рыжеволосая женщина лет тридцати пяти. – Она теле- и пирокинетик. Воспламеняющая взглядом. Редкий случай, на самом деле. Мало кому удается развить больше одной способности и сохранить рассудок, - вздыхает она. – Но пока Эмма справляется…  
А ты, – она заглядывает в синюю папку, которую держит в руках, - Брэд Кроуфорд, провидец. Я твой куратор, Альма Луц. С тобой мы будем работать все то время, что ты проведешь в Розенкройц. Сейчас я провожу тебя в твою комнату, а потом устроим небольшую экскурсию по классам и жилым корпусам, чтобы ты не заблудился. - Она лихо разворачивается на каблуках и направляется в сторону лестницы.

\- Ну же, пошли, - подгоняет его Альма. Кроуфорд подхватывает свой рюкзак и спешит за ней. – Да, и не беспокойся насчет буйных, - добавляет она где-то между третьим и четвертым этажами. – Берсерков первым делом учат контролировать себя, но на всякий случай живут они отдельно от всех в блоке Д…

В этот момент вопрос о лояльности организации, взявшей под свое крыло талантливого паренька, решается раз и навсегда. И, увы, не в пользу Розенкройц. 

Кроуфорду пятнадцать. На правой щеке у него ссадина, через плечо – рюкзак с вещами. Он независим как кошка и так же сообразителен. Сложить два и два и получить четыре никогда не было для него проблемой. 

Кроуфорд обещает себе, что выжмет из Розенкройц все, что только можно, и отправится в свободное плавание. 

Он научится управлять своим даром, распутывать тонкие нити вероятностей, о которых сейчас лишь смутно догадывается. Научится стрелять, боксировать, разбираться в финансовых махинациях, ядах и оружии. Станет носить строгие костюмы и очки без диоптрий. А главное никому и никогда он не позволит шарить у себя в голове. 

Как именно он это сделает, Кроуфорд еще не знает. Но у него есть цель. А что делать с препятствиями на пути он решит по ходу дела.

***

Исторически так сложилось, что, назначая лидера свежеиспеченной команды, предпочтение отдают провидцам и телепатам. 

Берсерки слишком нестабильны, чтобы ставить их во главе опергруппы. Теле- и пирокинетики просто долго не живут. Ни одно, даже самое легкое психокинетическое воздействие не проходит для человека даром, и к сорока годам они похожи на глубоких стариков – полуслепые, с изрытой язвами кожей и трясущимися, непослушными руками; примерно треть и вовсе парализована. Пирокинетики до сорока просто не доживают. Сгорают на работе в буквальном смысле слова. Их внутренний огонь выходит из-под контроля, и человек вспыхивает, как пропитанный смолой факел. Несколько минут и все кончено.

И те, и другие – всего лишь боевики Эсцет, лишенные преимуществ, которые дают оракулам и телепатам их способности. Тот, кто владеет информацией, владеет миром, и поэтому предвидение и телепатия – читкод на пути к власти над ним. 

Но когда речь заходит о конкретных именах, в конечном счете, все решает опыт. И каким бы сильным ни был оракул, он, вопреки распространенному среди курсантов поверью, никогда не станет лидером сразу после выпуска, не попробовав себя в бою и не набив все возможные шишки.

Кроуфорд успешен: на это у него уходит всего два года. Новость о том, что ему дают собственную команду, застает двадцатилетнего Кроуфорда в Брюсселе, когда он, мучаясь от бессонницы, гоняет усатого младенца на динозавре по подземелью в поисках ключа от хижины. 

Ничто человеческое ему не чуждо, и компьютерные игры не исключение. Кроуфорд уже проходил все восемь уровней Super Mario Yorshi и теперь играет на очки, стараясь набрать максимальное количество в каждом пройденном мире. Делает он это не из любви к искусству, а в надежде, что в конце пути ему откроются бонусные, непройденные еще уровни. Чем не цель в три часа утра? 

Но когда до победы остается совсем немного, лоб наливается привычной тяжестью, а глаза пустеют и становятся сухими и горячими, будто в них песка насыпали. Кроуфорд проваливается в будущее, как Алиса в кроличью нору, но ему всегда удается вернуться вовремя или почти вовремя. 

Однажды будущее настигло Кроуфорда, когда он был за рулем, и едва не стало причиной аварии. Но в тот раз ему удалось выкрутить руль. Сейчас, когда он возвращается к реальности, видение всего лишь сменяется неоновой надписью Game Over через весь экран. Но Кроуфорду и этого достаточно. 

Французские поэты-символисты девятнадцатого века здесь не причем, Кроуфорд никогда не был поклонником их творчества. Просто надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы до такой степени не обращать внимания на знаки. 

Кроуфорд не идиот. Кроуфорд пророк. 

И у него есть план.

***

Будущего не существует, и Кроуфорд знает об этом. 

В его руках разноцветный клубок, сплетенный из множества вероятностей, внутри которого спрятана бомба. Одни толщиной с волосок и так же на вид безобидны. Другие кажутся надежнее и прочнее швартовочного каната. Но правда в том, что каждая из них может привести к смерти.

Видение – это точка отсчета. Случайных видений не бывает. Поэтому когда в голове у Кроуфорда загорается лампочка, это означает, что часовой механизм пришел в действие. Спасайся, кто может. 

Последнее в равной степени относится как к нему самому, так и окружающим, поскольку Кроуфорд тяготеет к глобальности и всегда зрит в корень проблемы. 

Вместо того чтобы просидеть всю ночь у плотины, заткнув пробоину пальцем, как тот голландский мальчик из легенды, он скорее оценит ситуацию, свои возможности и быстро устранит источник неприятностей. 

И кто виноват, если для этого ему придется осушить океан?

Специфика Эсцет такова, что, в избытке предоставляя своим оперативникам пространство для маневра при работе «в поле», организация крепко держит их за яйца во всех прочих отношениях. За исключением, разве что, личной жизни, в том смысле, который нынче принято в это выражение вкладывать. 

Все до единого паранормы стерильны, поэтому евгенические эксперименты остаются несбыточной мечтой исследовательского центра Розенкройц, а оперативникам можно все. Пока это не идет в разрез с интересами организации. 

Что касается независимости, свободы выбора или личного пространства, то о них не заходит и речи. Проверки, слежки, доносы, допросы, сканирование сознания – в распоряжении Эсцет весь традиционный арсенал карательных мер тоталитарного общества, будь то религиозная секта Аум Сенрике, Италия времен Бенито Муссолини или бесславно развалившаяся на части страна «неограниченных возможностей». Кроме того, с этой работы не уходят.

Это и становится камнем преткновения. 

Скрытный, с ярко выраженным чувством собственного достоинства Кроуфорд плохо уживается с системой тотального контроля. Еще хуже он переносит мысль о том, что кто-то в любой момент может вломиться в его сознание. Поэтому первым делом после перевода в Ркц он учится ставить надежные щиты. Потом - прятать свои секреты на виду у всех. И уже после выпуска, на практике он учится проворачивать свои дела и не попадаться. Но, в конечном счете, всего этого недостаточно. Ведь главная его цель – независимость от Эсцет. 

Долгие годы она была его мечтой, прекрасной и недостижимой, как Святой Грааль, на поиски которого веками отправлялись рыцари. Она была его религией. Она была стержнем его натуры. Все, что Кроуфорд делал, было подчинено этой идее. И сейчас у него появился шанс реализовать свой план, самый безумный из всех, что рождались у него в голове. Но для этого ему нужна надежная команда. И личная преданность. А значит, играть придется на опережение.

Будущее представляется Кроуфорду темным коридором в заброшенной гостинице. 

Обычный человек идет по нему осторожно, на ощупь: куда дотянулась рука, там и точка опоры. Если очень повезет, то мигнет и снова погаснет одиноко висящая у потолка лампочка. Это называется интуиция. У оракула по сравнению с этим есть несомненное преимущество – «ручной фонарик», забытый богом в кармане его куртки. Чем мощнее дар, тем дальше отступает темнота, тем отчетливее видны клубы пыли и хлам под ногами, о которые так легко споткнуться. Но от прогнивших половиц, скрытых ковровой дорожкой, все равно никто не застрахован. 

Говорят, в конце коридора должен гореть свет, но его никто не видит. Даже самые одаренные пророки. То ли дверь прикрыта, то ли это просто тупик – сложно сказать. Но проверять на личном опыте не торопятся. Еще успеется.

Кроуфорду до этого нет дела. Его дар невелик и, как правило, в запасе у него не так много времени: всего два-три месяца. Иногда – полгода. Но это уже предел его возможностей. Заглянуть туда можно. Но на расстоянии в шесть месяцев картина будущего будет размытой и мутной, как городская площадь в дождливый день. И, откровенно говоря, Кроуфорд не думает, что она стоит затрачиваемых на нее усилий. Толку в работе от нее немного, а расплачиваться приходится приступами жесточайшей мигрени. Так что видения отдаленного будущего не его конек. Сила Кроуфорда в другом. Мало увидеть будущее, надо уметь его предотвратить. И в этом ему нет равных.

Поэтому за месяц до того, как придет известие о новом назначении, Кроуфорд берет отпуск и отправляется в путешествие по Европе. Искать напарника.


End file.
